There has been proposed a semiconductor memory device of a stacked type including a stacked body obtained by alternately stacking insulating films and word lines and semiconductor pillars that pierce through the stacked body. In the semiconductor memory device of the stacked type, memory cells are formed for each of portions where the semiconductor pillars and the word lines cross. It is desired to reduce interconnect resistance of the word lines in the semiconductor device of the stacked type.